videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Runaway 2: El sueño de la tortuga/Créditos
=Windows= Péndulo Studios ;Una idea original de : Ramón Hernáez : Rafael Latiegui : Felipe Gómez Pinilla ;Jefe del proyecto : Ramón Hernáez ;Historia : Ramón Hernáez : Josué Monchan ;Diseño : Ramón Hernáez : Josué Monchan ;Diálogos : Josué Monchan ;Director de programación : Felipe Gómez Pinilla ;Programación : Alberto González López : Felipe Gómez Pinilla : Javier Garcia de la Cita : Juan Miguel Martin Muñoz ;Director artístico : Rafael Latiegui ;Diseño de fondos y guiones gráficos : Ángel Luis González Romero ;Atmósfera de fondos : Conchi Echave : Lydia Mba ;Director del departamento 3D : Carlos Capone ;Modelado y animación de atmósferas : Carlos Capone : Maribel Herrero ;Diseño de personajes : Ácaro Multimedia : Ángel Luis González Romero ;Modelado de personajes : Carlos Capone : Maribel Herrero : Carlos A. Hernández (Ka) : Alberto Lozano ;Animación de personajes : Carlos A. Hernández (Ka) : Alberto Lozano ;Integración de vídeos : Rafael Latiegui ;Efectos de sonido : Juan Miguel Martin Muñoz ;Banda sonora : David Garcia Morales ;Atmósferas musicales : Náufrago Art Music Pistas musicales ;"Runaway" : A. Carmona : C. López : R. Marañón : Played by Ryk‑C : Produced by Low Cut Productions : Recorded by Frecuencia Zero Studios ;"Sugar" : Vera Dominguez (Written and Played by) : David Garcia-Morales (Written/Played/Produced by) : Miguel Carrasco (Additional Guitars) : Recorded by Naufrago Art Music ;"Le Spleen" : Vera Dominguez (Written and Played by) : David Garcia-Morales (Written and Produced by) : Recorded by Naufrago Art Music ;"You" : Vera Dominguez (Written and Played by) : David Garcia-Morales (Written and Produced by) : Recorded by Naufrago Art Music ;En colaboración con : Douglas P. Prats : Juan Solis : María Eva Gil Romo de Arce : José Manuel Ángel : Sergio Amaro : Leonor Martínez ;Agradecimientos : David et Laura : Pilar Romero : Rake : Douglas P. Prats : Paco Díaz Pardo : Sara Martin : José Luis Urgel : Camille Boyer : Our families and friends Focus Home Interactive ;Tour Operator : Cédric Lagarrigue ;Beach Attendants : Alexis Fischer : Jérôme Blazy ;G. O. : Luc Heninger : Nicolas Vandamme ;Cheeky Tahitian Women : Marie Caroline Le Vacon : Aurélie Rodrigues : Aline Janzekovic ;The Beach Boys : François Weytens : Patrick Falorni ;Scubadiving Instructor : Damien Mauric ;Lifeguards : John Bert : Anthony Trosch ;Men in Cash : Robin Nachbronn : Jean Michel Hellendorff : Jean-Joseph Garcia ;Preferred Brittany : Jean-Pierre Bourdon ;Lost at Sea : Sébastien Pensivy Versión en inglés ;Traducción : Douglas P. Prats ;Traducción : Douglas P. Prats ;Producción de voz : Audiogodz ;Casting : Lani Minella ;Dirección : Lani Minella ;Edición : Lethal Sounds ;Alpha : Lani Minella ;Archibaldo : Jon St. John ;Ben : Scott Dreier ;Brian : Marc Biagi ;Brighton : Dan Castle ;Cactoès : Lani Minella ;Camille : Nicole Franco ;14 : Scott Dreier ;Chapman : Max McGill ;Dean : Dan Castle ;18 : Sam A. Mowry ;17 : Max McGill ;Felton : Dan Castle ;Gina : Lani Minella ;Joshua : David Rivas ;Kai : Bryan Barbarin ;Knife : Daniel Ross ;Kordsmeier : Frank Csaszar ;Leslie : Daniel Ross ;Lokelani : Erin Ashe ;Malantúnez : Sam A. Mowry ;O'Connor : Chris Wilcox ;Otto : Jon St. John ;Paco : Scott Dreier ;Russian Mongrel : Max McGill ;Pignon : William Corkery ;Voice‑Over Pirate 1 : Mike Vaughn ;Voice‑Over Pirate 2 : Bryan Barbarin ;Professor Simon : Jon St. John ;Rosa : Lani Minella ;Robby : David Rivas ;Saturne : Chris Wilcox ;Husky Hound : Chris Wilcox ;Sushi : Moriah Angeline ;Tarantula : Lani Minella ;13 : Jonathan Allen ;One : Mike Vaughn ;Grabado en : Bill Corkery Productions CDV Software Entertainment USA ;Presidente : Tom Gross ;Oficial jefe ejecutivo : Tom Gross ;Director de relaciones públicas : Mario Kroll ;Director de marketing : Mario Kroll ;Aseguramiento de calidad : David Green ;Gestor del servicio al consumidor : David Green ;Gestor de marketing : Phillip Hall ;Gestor de producción : Phillip Hall ;Gestor de oficina : Barbara Wendell ;Gestor de cuentas de relaciones públicas : Ted Brockwood (Calico Media) ;Anuncios impresos : factore design initiative ;Diseño adicional de gráficos : factore design initiative ;Planificación mediática y posicionamiento de la publicidad : TangibleMedia ;Agradecimientos especiales : William Smeed : CDV English language forum moderators : Stephen Poole : Michael Eckenfels : Sara : the Antec team : NVIDIA : Sandra : AMD/ATI : Claudina : team at Alienware : Michael of MMPR : Kate of MMPR : staff of the Vignette Restaurant : staff of Snafu's : The Orchard San Francisco : Roger Smith Hotels New York City : our friends and families